(1) Field of the Invention
Glove testing, particularly apparatus for testing the insulative integrity of rubber or flexible electrical worker's gloves by performing a dielectric test. The apparatus is characterized by its capability of continuing dielectric tests, notwithstanding the failure of one or more of the gloves being tested. Unpressurized water is used to fill the glove.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Killian U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,129
Beck U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,886
Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,808
Kolcio et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,039
The aforelisted references are being discussed in an accompanying INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.